


Should Remind

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Season 5 episode 2 "Launch"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was weirdly quiet, and Adora could really try sleeping, little as she wanted to.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 53





	Should Remind

Once Bow hustled the others out of her tent, it was weirdly quiet, and Adora could really try sleeping, little as she wanted to. She wanted to be up and alert, planning, fighting, ready to rescue Glimmer, but she did not have She-Ra's strength any more and had to rest.

The seamed tent walls surrounding the Bright Moon style _fill the place with pillows_ decor should remind her of now, but Adora closed her eyes and drifted into memories of long ago instead. In the Fright Zone, with the most important person to her, who she had not even spoken of aloud.

Adora wiggled her toes, remembering how Catra—when she wasn't all the way awake—would grab at them. _Technically_ the arrangement in barracks was bunkbeds, but Catra being assigned the top bed of it hadn't ever stopped her curling up comfortably on Adora's bed. Catra had been _there._

All before Adora found the sword, before changing sides, before all the betrayals and loss. She opened her eyes enough to see the broken pieces of She-Ra's sword. This was _now._ She was alone in this bed, alone in the tent. Surrounded by friends, but none of them were Catra.


End file.
